


Paradise// Warzone

by sidneypierced



Category: The 100
Genre: Crossover, F/F, I don't know what I'm doing, I just had to write this, Love all around to everybody, Queer the walking dead - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, from a very gay author, lexark, please don't annoy alycia debnam carrey, she makes my life better, situations happen, so does eliza taylor, so don't ruin her job at ftwd, this is clexa trash lexark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneypierced/pseuds/sidneypierced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Clark has just gained an anti-zombie guardian angel, or like, just a really super hot stalker. Sometimes you can't make it on your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote a fanfic... Well let's just say that the children that were born that year are already learning how to read. I'm a bit rusty and I have no idea what i'm doing. Feel free to tell me if i should give it a go or like nah, just read what is already available in the lexark universe.

1.

 

Strange life threatening situations are never as scary if there's a cute girl to cuddle. Even if you are not technically cuddling and she probably has a boyfriend somewhere and she just passed out from exhaustion. But hey, a girl can dream.

 

Don't you just hate it when all hell breaks loose while you are spending your vacation on a foreign country and have no way to go back to your country... Like ever? Yeah, that fucking sucks. That's just my luck for you. I could have just fallen in love with the woman of my dreams and never want to go back to australia, I could deal with it.

 

But no, it had to be zombies... Bloody zombies... They are uglier than movies make them...they are also noisier. One can never get any sleep when an crowd of zombies is passing through your street.

Sometimes I just fantasize about being one of them, life would be easier. A real no brainer... Ah see what I did there? The thing is I met this girl. And she has like a family, and she's not a zombie. Not yet.

And she's beautiful, owns a good deal of flannel shirts but I don't think she is gay... Well it sure as hell doesn't hurt that she blushes everytime I flirt with her.  She's drooling all over my shoulder right now, she sure doesn't mind the zombies.

I used to fantasize about giving up, becoming a walker. But then she came into my life and priorities changed. My new life motto is "protect Alicia Clark at all costs", it has a nice ring to it. It helps me pass the time.

This is a long way from Australia but when she's breathing so close to my neck, it almost feels like home.


	2. 2. What's wrong with this picture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning there were zombies. And life was dull for Elyza.

Run. Shoot. Run. Shoot. Find food. Enter dead people's houses. Raid vending machines. Escape your college buddies, they are getting grey-er by the minute. Steal a bike. That's a scooter you will never get anywhere in that. Steal an harley. Now that's better, it's slow and heavy but still a lot faster than the walkers. Steal a track bike woooah, i don't know how to ride this. Still, a motocross bike would be better, yes! This makes more sense. 

Shit, I need more food. And a shower. Any house will do. 

So when I'm finally chilling in some suburbian housewives idea of a perfect home, naked as I was born I hear voices.

A girl. She's sassy. And boy, is she pretty.

Not that I care, I have to take a shower. The goddamn red hair dye is finally going away, it almost makes the end of the world worth while. Taking the dreads off and making my hair look like, well hair is a whole other issue though. 

Uh, these people bought fancy hair conditioning god bless them wherever they are.

Paradise is a warm bath during a zombie apocalypse.

"Don't move"

Wait what?

"Don't move or I'll shoot" now I have to turn around but I'll flash a full frontal, if I don't she'll shoot. if I stay she'll only see my booty. It's a really nice one, she should feel lucky.

"Who are you?"

"Elyza Lex, I have a dilemma. Shall I turn around and show you I'm not a Walker? Or should I just stay put so you can admire my world class derrière?"

"I don't know, whatever, I'll turn and let you get covered. You say way too many words to be a walker. You just sound really wierd."

"Australian, 20, my current occupation is killing zombies. My front is just as good as my back." Oh god is she blushing? I think she is, please God, just make her over 18. I know it's the end of the world but a girl has got to have standards.

 

"You are a long way from home."

"Just wanted to travel, see the world. Have fun with the ladiess...god that sounds so tacky. Got stuck in the middle of zombie crisis. I'm dressed, you can look now. My clothes stink."

"Come to our house, you can have some of mine." 

"Are your parents going to adopt me or something, i'm too old and not nearly exotic enough for them to pull an Angelina Jolie?"

"Only if you are capable of not being a smart ass for like, 5 min a day. They already have me for that"

"Gee, never meant to steal your spotlight. I'm enchanted to meet you, miss?"

"Alicia Clark"

"I'll go anywhere where's food. I was like that before the zombies came by."

"Good. But the Bananas are mine, they are always mine"

"I'm not even going to comment on that."


	3. California Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melancholy gets the best of Elyza.

I really miss the summer afternoon at bondi beach. Watching surfers and going on the water.  
I miss mountain climbing with my dad and spending the night watching the stars.

I miss the hot hot summers, I miss my grandparents in Victoria.

I miss college parties and getting home as quietly as I could and somehow managing to wake up an entire neighbourhood. That included my very grumpy mother who just came home from another nightshift and really needed that beauty sleep.

I miss my dog, Samuel. He was old, very very old, but i wish he could be here with me.

I miss making out. I miss having sex. I miss having a normal life.

This nostalgia comes mostly at night. The physical chest pain that comes with remembering a life without zombies or hunger or danger becames unbearable when she stares at me, those green eyes seem to suck it out of me.

She sees right through me, she never asks me about home or who I was before the virus spread. She just gets really quiet. The first time it happened I was discussing "the plan" with her parents. We were arguing which direction to go and I was losing my cool. She gently held my hand under the table and I instantly cooled down. She's been doing it every now and then and it's really distracting.

I'm just telling you this so you understand: Elyza Lex does not have random crushes for pretty girls in her late teens. There's a reason for it.

Since she started messing with my angry hulk state of mind, she's been insiduously entering my memories, making them into daydreams.

There's Alicia at Bondi laughing at me in the sunset party with a mojito in her hand, there's Alicia looking back me while rock climbing, there's Alicia in a jeep crossing the desert with me. There's Alicia holding my hand near ayers rock watching the moon outside our tent with Samuel at our feet.

I swear to God I'm not turning sappy, just when no one's around and Alicia is yelling at her mom about who ate the last banana in the her backpack. Right before she climbs in the bike with me and holds me so tight I can feel her breathing against my back.

That is unnecessarily close and I know it. She knows it, as well.


	4. 4. Racoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tid bit of funny after a walk on tumblr. Because a pet is good for everybody even in the mid of a crisis

"You really are a softy." Alicia said smirking.  
"It's a wild animal, Alicia, you can't predict his behaviour"  
"Oh please, Elyza, look at it! It's obviously used to humans. It's still a baby! Look at his tiny tiny paws"  
"Don't you even say it..."  
"How did you ever survive in Australia with all those venomous spiders and snakes and all sorts of nature freak accidents? 9 in 10 most dangerous animals live there. None of which is a baby raccoon... Pleaaaase. The walkers will tear him apart! See how gentle he is?!!" Alicia was already craddling the tiny raccoon in her hands. "Mom! Can we keep a raccoon?!" 

-muffled- "fine whatever let's go people, let's get this show on the road, it's getting dark"

"She didn't even hear you properly! We are on a fucking basement!!! Where the hell are you going to carry him?! You are officially out of your mind! Your sanity is out of the proverbial window..."

"Stop ranting, stop pacing help me get him in my pack!" She looks up with those ridiculous green eyes and does her best puppy eyed look.

"Aff, like I can ever say no to you." 

"I'm going to call him Aden." 

"You are going to regret this and make me regret this and make this poor animal regret it as well."

"Such a kill joy, Ely" the tiny raccoon was in the back pack with his head over Alicia's shoulder and it was kind of an adorable scene. She walks by me real slow giving me her best smirk, she's been doing this since she caught me staring at her ass the other day. Who does she think she is that's not even that good of a booty, well it kind of is I just don't like getting caught staring at... Shit, it happened again. She laughs out loud and shouts. 'Hey love to watch me leave, i got it" and starts to climb up the stairs. As I die of embarassment and follow her upstairs all I can here is... "Guys, meet Aden Lex-Clark."


	5. The down side of free will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza lets Alicia out of her sight for the first time since they met.

She's not home yet. It's 6 pm and she's not home yet.

_Four hours ago_

"I'm going to see Matt, I need to know he is ok." I was washing my bike, the sun was hitting on my face until Alicia came and cast a shadow over me. That was poetic, Elyza.

"Ok, i'll go with you, I just need to change my---"

"No, I just... I need to do this. On my own."

"Alicia, does your mother know?" I don't need to hear her say it, I already know...

"She would never let me out of her sight, or yours. She trusts you more than me." 

"It's just another reason for me to go with you, please."

"No. I'll be back soon. I'm going to go now."

"Wait... Take this, it was my dad's. Your battery may die and I want you home before curfew. You know I can't lie to your mother and if something happens to you...I..." I grab her wrist and put my watch over it. as i close the bracelet i can't help but trace the skin next to the leather with my finger tips. I can feel her lean against me and plant her lips on my cheek. She waits a beat before pulling away and remind me of feeding Aden.

I finally let go of her hand and watch her go to the street on her bicycle already regretting letting her go.

I try not to be a debby downer. She can fend for herself. She's just as tough as I am. 

The raccoon keeps staring at me, like he knows.

"Yeah, I miss her too."

I start cleaning the kitchen as hard as I can. Maybe I'm a bit anxious, maybe I'm just jealous of this guy.

Maybe a bit of both. 

Before I notice, I bite my nails. I scratch the back of my neck. I eat chips, i gave some to Aden but don't let Alicia know, she says the salt is bad for him. 

Her brother comes home and asks me about her. He knows i'm worried just by seeing the Aden and I munching the chips.

"You'll never hear the end of it when she comes back"

"I'm hoping this makes her come back faster. He's crunching so loud my grandmother could hear it on her bad ear"

"Elyza, she's a tough cookie. She'll be fine, come play SIMS with me upstairs. I will let your Character blow up my Sims house"

"Sorry kid, not today."

_6pm_

"You let her leave"

"Mrs C, there was nothing I could do, you know your daughter"

"The only reason I'm not throwing you out of this house right now it's because you are obviouly a bigger trainwreck about this than me. Your nails were twice that size this morning."

"I just want her to come home already" I buried my head on my arms, Aden is fast asleep in my lap and I'm on the verge of tears before I hear the door slam. She's running upstairs and she's closing herself on her room. I get up, picking up aden off my lap and running to her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me and your son."

"Come in. Don't let anyone in." She has red eyes, she's been crying her eyes off.

"I suppose he was not ok."

"Ely, just hold me. I don't want to talk about it..." She throws herself on my arms and I can finally wrap myself around her. Her hair smells nice but the rest of her not so much. I don't know what happen and honestly don't care. It's more than enough to have her here. 

"Alicia, i bit my nails to the quick. Don't you ever leave me for so long."

'"I won't promise anything." She pulls back and places a kiss on my lips. "I did miss you, you grumpy asshole. You are def coming with me the next time."


	6. Three is a magic number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old acquaintance shows up.

Alicia started wearing my leather jacket. She looks badass in it, not more than me but you know, she looks good. She always look perfect. Painfully so.  
She started holding my hands every now and then when we do our trips to find food and more ammo.

Her brother knows about us, her mom suspects. There's nothing like zombies to make you tolerant towards your daughter dating a foreign blonde you know nothing about.

She shares all her bananas with aden, scolds me for trying to see if he'd like beer.  
"You are his mother not his cool gay aunt"  
"Oh I can do both!"

So one day by sundown we are getting home and i hear someone call me from other side of the road.

"Elyza??? Fucking Elyza Lex! How the fuck did you survive?"

" I beg your pardon, I may not be a fucking engineer but at least both of my legs work right!' I smirk and then run to the figure who is half hidden over a car.

'Sorry if I'm not running to greet you!' Lindsay Reye, that is certainly unexpected.

Lindsay was in charge of greeting us in the campus we would be staying in for summer. She's such a nerd they let her stay there after school was gone. We got along right away although anyone watching from the outside would think we hated each other. We were bickering like a old married couple after only two weeks after meeting each other. I lost track of her after the first invasion, she was trying to figure out a way of saving her poor sap of a boyfriend. He was the first to get bitten from our bunch. 

She was now using a bazooka launcher has a kane and she looked as pretty impressive as I remembered her. The keyword here is pretty.

I take her to the clarks home and imediatly if looks could kill alicia would turn both of us to dust.

It didn't help that I helped lindsay shower.

It didn't help that I tended her wounds.

It didn't help that I covered her with a quilt after she passed out on the clarks living room floor.

She didn't say anything, just gave me her best silent treatment and managed to not look at me in the eye for as long as we were in presence of others.

Now when we were finally alone in her room, that was a whole other subject.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?!"

"For the love of...she's not my girl----"

"Fine, your study buddy, your tour guide, your science lab partner" she is pacing and frowning and almost in the verge of tears...furious tears that is...

"She needs our help, she's a friend nothing more" I take a step closer and she doesn't back up, that has to be good right? Right.

Wrong. I am now at arms length and she slaps me.

"Ow, what was that for?"

" You brought a girl, a beautiful one it hasn't gone unnoted, who has a thing for you to my own house"

"For christ sake, I bet her kink now is food and shelter not me. She probably would have a thing for you too if you were not trying to see if you could pulverize her just by staring at her!"

"Maybe I'll try it tomorrow. Maybe I'll try to seduce her like you did to me"

"Alicia, don't be silly"

"No, Elyza, I was silly the moment I thought you actually cared about me"

Now, that's just silly and she's not angry anymore. She's pounting, Alicia Clark pounting that's a first, I would laugh at her face but she's too sad. Maybe I'll just kiss her instead.

That's exactly what I do. Once, twice, three times a lady.

"You silly little american, you have been teasing me for, a month, you act like you are above me and then when someone from my past shows up your act falls apart"

"I just don't want to lose you" she has a tear falling through her cheek now. I can't bare it. I kiss her once more.

" I didn't came to another hemisfere and get stuck in a middle of a zombie crisis just to meet Lindsay, I came to meet you. You are my destiny or some sappy shit like that!" 

"You are just saying it because you want to get into my pants"

"Yes, but also because it's true" she laughs for the first time in what seems like forever " even though I wouldn't say no to a threesome--" and that earns me another hand on my face.


	7. All's well when it ends well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes missing.

Her goddamn brother is missing and I don’t know what to do. She’s so disappointed. I think she thinks he’s using again. I think he just got curious, he said, as we passed on her family’s pick up truck, that there was someone he knew in an abandoned building.

He said the girl’s name. I can’t remember. But Alicia says he’s just leaving them again and that they should leave him behind for good.

Her mother is crying and they are fighting. Shall I say something? It’s not my place... It’s not...not my family. I know for a fact that A has this thing were she offends you to keep the hurt at bay. It doesn’t work, it never did but it’s the only strategy she knows.

“Mrs C, you know A is just hurt right?”

“ Since when do you speak for my daughter?”

“ I don’t. But this fight is just hurting both of you, someone has to be the adult”

“Elyza is right, honey. You and Alicia fighting is only making us lose time, we need to find him”

This is not my family, but she’s... She’s all I have now.

I’m going to find him, I’m Elyza The Menace...no... Elyza The undead killer...no not a good marketing strategy. I’m Elyza...commander of death!

I’m scared shitless...it’s past midnight after I leave Alicia sleeping. She grabs my clothes and pulls me back to her in her sleep. 

“Bae, I’m just going to the bathroom." why Am I lying to her?I place a kiss in her lips and she pulls me closer. 

“If I wasn’t so asleep we could have a re-run of what we did earlier” calm down dear reader we haven’t had sex yet...yet being the key word, we’ve kind of been busy with the whole on the run thing but we sure as hell make out every night. 

“A, go back to sleep. I’ll be right back” I kiss her once more and hear her sigh of contemptment as i get out of our improv bed. As on cue, Aden takes my place and she snuggles against his furry back.

I roam the streets, i got my shotgun and I go straight to the building. 

He’s having some sort of breakdown near an half eaten chick. I would have a break down as well and I feel my heart skip a beat but i don’t even let my mind wonder too much into thinking on what would happen if I lose A.

“Hey kid, have you been shooting up?”

“No i was just...she was just...” He is barefoot, he probably has a thing about wandering about without shoes but i’m really not going to dwell on that. He is just crying his eyes out.

“Let’s go home...before she...before we have to do something about her”

“It’s no use, we will all die...all of us...everywhere”

“Well but that was a given since you were born, now you have to deal that it can come sooner than later.”

“How can this all not freak you out???” He is calming down, which is good, because I get more and more anxious by the second.

“Oh it does freak me out, i used to be scared shitless all the time, i was just about to quit until...i found you guys”

“ You mean Alicia?”

“ Yes, Alicia, I know I'm captain obvious but really there's no need to rub it in my face. Yes Alicia cupcake, queen of the adidas tracker jacket, green eyed babe, commader of my heart, whipper of my butt, smile of my face,fire of my loins, heart of my chest...i'm just really tired Nick can we go? But, to my defence, your family is not bad in general. I mean the good cheek bones are obviously genetic, if anything fails I’m going for mrs C."

“ Gross. You are alright, Elyza.”

“I won’t be alright if we don’t get the fuck out of here now”

“ Fine.”

It was early morning already and I try to be as subtle as I can. I pass mrs C and travis and manage not to wake them up. I try to get ready to bed fast. I see Nick smirking at me in the dark as I lay down only for A to mumble something about being-cold-and-what-took-you-so-long and snuggling into my chest further. Aden settles on top of my stomach and it’s my turn to sigh.

“You good?” He whispers between snores.

“Yeah, I'm good” I whisper back as I kiss A’s forehead in the soft morning light.


End file.
